User blog:10 plus 9/OTOGI SA Daily Journal
Blog about personal achievements, daily log, notes and other knick-knacks about Otogi. Current Event Progress= "The Spirits' Doll Festival" updated at 2 PM. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : xxx (xxx pts). SH RANK : yyy (yyypts). TOTAL RANK : zzz (zzz pts) HELPER DAEMON : ow yeah TOTAL ITEM USED : xx perks, yy doses, zz tonics. EVENT DAEMON ACQUIRED : Undine - LB 0 Magic Mirror - LB 0 Minister Ichikami - Odairi - Witch Ravenna - plan to LB 2 with minimum item ! Ohina - pass (but I'll get her anyway, because of chasing LB2 ravenna) DAILY LOG 1st DAY - CHAPTER 3-9. MOCHI 684 | FH 4,079 | TR 4,079 | ITEM USED : 8 perks, 1 doses, 1 tonics. level 89 to 90 2nd DAY - ??? no item used 3rd DAY - ??? no item used 4th DAY - ??? iirc about 20 perks. 5th DAY - CHAPTER CLEAR 5-40. 6th DAY - ??? no item used 7th DAY (FH ends) - 8th DAY 9th DAY - 10th DAY - asdf Im so lazy. drop to rank 12000ish, exchange ravenna x1, left with 1000ish hishi mochi. |-|Daily Jewel Summon='FEBRUARY' * 01 - Magic Mallet, 02 - Azukiarai, 03 - Azukiarai, 04 - Backscratcher, 05 - Gobrute * 06 - a bunch of *3 * 11 - a bunch of *3 * 16 - a bunch of *3 * 21 - Red Hare, 22 - Sodehiki Kozo, 23 - skip, 24 - 2017 JANUARY'________________________________________________________________ exclude daemons from invokers. * 01 - Krampus, 02 - Miss Snowman, 03 - Yoichi's Bow, 04 - Sun Shaxiang, 05 - Handscroll of Immortal Poets (HIP) lol * 06 - Red Hare, 07 - Restless Ghost, 08 - Cleaver, 09 - Yoichi's Bow, 10 - skip * 11 - skip, 12 - skip, 13 - skip, 14 - yoichi's Bow, 15 - Red Hare, * 16 - Yoichi's Bow, 17 - GGG, 18 - skip, 19 - Sun Shaxiang (mitama, why can't you be nice on my BD ?), 20 - Diaochan * 21 - Gobrute, 22 - Gobrute (again ?), 23 - skip, 24 - skip, 25 - Akame Ogi, * 26 - Red Hare, 27 - Red Hare, 28 - Skip, 29 - Akame Ogi, 30 - skip * 31 - Azukiarai '''DECEMBER'____________________________________________________________________ exclude daemons from invokers. * 01 - Azukiarai, 02 - Meito Kotetsu, 03 - Yatagarasu, 04 - Gobrute, 05 - Azukiarai * 06 - Tokarev Pistol, 07 - Tokarev Pistol, 08 - Kamui Vipera, 09 - Azukiarai, 10 - Restless Ghost * 11 - Restless Ghost, 12 - Tokarev Pistol, 13 - Yuki Onna, 14 - Yoichi's Bow, 15 - Kamui Vipera * 16 - Tenjin, 17 - '''QUETZACOATL, 18 - Red Hare, 19 - Yoichi's Bow, 20 - Azure Sword * 21 - Gobrute, 22 - tokarev pistol, 23 - NUE, 24 - Azure Sword, 25 - Sun Shaxiang * 26 - Diamond, 27 - Yoichi's Bow, 28 - Sun Shaxiang, 29 - Kamui Vipera, 30 - Yoichi's Bow, 31 - QUETZACOATL awesome NYEve gift !! NOVEMBER'''____________________________________________________________________ * 01 - Lily Amarilis, 02 - Azukiarai, 03 - Aya Waka, 04 - Cleaver, 05 - Sun SHaxiang * 06 - Sodehiki Kozo, 07 - GGG, 08 - Aya Waka, 09 - GGG, 10 - Yoichi's Bow * 11 - Princess Saho, 12 - , 13 - Lady Nou, 14 - Perry, 15 - Diaochan * 16 - Diaochan, 17 - GGG, 18 - Catoblepas, 19 - Gobrute, 20 - Red Hare * 21 - '''EXCALIBUR, 22 - Sodehiki Kozo, 23 - Diaochan, 24 - Backscratcher, 25 - Arondight * 26 - Cleaver, 27 - Diaochan, 28 - KAGUYA, 29 - forgot to summon, 30 - Aya Waka OCTOBER'''_____________________________________________________________________ * 01 - Sun Shaxiang, 02 - Aya Waka, 03 - Diaochan, 04 - '''BREAKING WHEELS, 05 - Commodore Perry * 06 - Kamui Viperia, 07 - Meito Kotetsu, 08 - Fragarach, 09 - Restless Ghost, 10 - Yoichi's Bow * 11 - Catoblepas, 12 - Gryphon, 13 - Yoichi's Bow, 14 - Catoblepas, 15 - Azukiarai * 16 - Kamui Vipera, 17 - Azukiarai, 18 - Cleaver, 19 - Perry, Sodehiki Kozo (free invoker), 20 - Magic Mallet * 21 - Koropokkur, 22 - Backscratcher, 23 - ONIMARU KUNITSUTA, 24 - Gryphon, 25 - Perry.......... * 26 - fragarach, 27 - Yoichi's Bow, 28 - Gryphon, 29 - BEELZEBULB, 30 - Koropokkur, 31 - Sodehiki Kozo 2016 SEPTEMBER'''_____________________________________________________________ * 01 - Magic Mallet , 02 - Cleaver, 03 - '''EMPEROR SUTOKU, 04 - Commodore Perry, 05 - Commodore Perry * 06 - Azure Sword , 07 - Kamui Vipera, 08 - Sun Shaxiang, 09 - Hanzo's Uniform, 10 - Diaochan * 11 - Azukiarai, 12 - Commodore Perry, 13 - Aya Waka, 14 - Elaphure, 15 - forgot to summon !! * 16 - Tokarev Pistol, 17 - Diaochan, 18 - Koropokkur, 19 - Azukiarai, 20 - Gryphon * 21 - Koropokkur, 2 free invokers today : Restless Ghost, Kamui Vipera :( 22 - Daji, 23 - Commodore Perry, 1 free invokers : Restless Ghost (again ??) 24 - Azukiarai, 25 - Dojigiri Yasutsuna * 26 - Red Hare, 27 - Princess Tatsuta, 28 - Diaochan, 29 - Tokarev Pistol, 30 - Koropokkur |-|Misc=keep floating alive in TR. |-| PREVIOUS EVENTS LOG -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> #7='"A New Year's Tale of Laziness"' updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : 1,531 (95,399,657 pts). SH RANK : 725 (232,642,260 pts). TOTAL RANK : 988 (328,041,917 pts) TOTAL ITEM USED : x perks, y dose, z tonics. FH item usage : abt 30 perks, 15 doses, 7 tonics. HELPER DAEMON (only at last 3 days, got through exchange) : Camael - LB 0 Amanojaku - MLB Sasaki Kojiro - LB 2 EVENT DAEMON : Firecracker - 15 copies (and counting) Ibaraki Doji New Year - 8 copies Wakatoshi - 6 copies Belphegor - MLB (get to 200, no drops) Old Clock Chronos - 4 copies (x1 FH, x2 SH, x1 TR) Team used (all with 85 TE friend) * SE lv 1-30 & for finishing : mura 70, komodo 50. reserve : elf, NYG * SE lv 70 up, about up to 300k damage : okita restoration, komodo, mura, gennyo * SE for level 100 up, about 300-500k damage : LB2 Mayflower, LB2 Freyr, MLB Azukiarai, LB3 Gabriel + TE 85+ he;per. reserve : elf, Poison S. Brew DAILY LOG : DAY 01 - LEVEL 61. FH 1842 | TR 1842 | ITEM USED : abt 15 perks, 2 doses. the drop rate seems pretty good for me this event. do some soloing. look at that rank, compared to last CQ... DAY 02 - LEVEL 76. FH 2524 | TR 2524 | ITEM USED : 7 perks DAY 03 - lost counts. only some perks. DAY 04 - LEVEL 110. FH 2928 | TR 2928 | ITEM USED : 2 perks, 1 dose DAY 05 - LEVEL 120. FH 2732 | TR 2732 | points : 38,861,425 | NO ITEM USED DAY 06 - LEVEL 150. FH 1198 | TR 1198 | points : 75,757,224 | ITEM USED : 5 perks, 10 dose, 5 tonics. did some soloing & cleaning guildmates' bosses. rush hour has begun. DAY 07 - LEVEL 158. FH | TR | points : | ITEM USED : 5 tonics. soloing 150-158. not allowed to hit guildmates lower level bosses because they're reserved for near-edge rankers. I'm good point wise so no problem~ last 2 hours rank was hell. rank cutoff prediction for tier 2500 was 80mil. real FH cutoff ends at 93,087,845. way higher than last CQ. DAY 08 - hmm ? DAY 09 - LEVEL 161. SH 2,410 | TR 1,795 | no item used DAY 10 - LEVEL 174 HAHAHA YES I SOLO THE BOSS RIPPP. SH 782 (50,187,583 pts) | TR 1,106 (145,587,240 pts) | 9 JELLY DRINKS DAY 11 - LEVEL 175 I'M DONE CLIMBING !! | SH 995 (57,533,005 pts) | TR 1,183 (152,932,662 pts) | no item used. casual climbing by poked some guildmates' bosses. DAY 12 - ASDF I'M FLYING TO 200 !! DAY 13 - DAY 14 (2hrs before event ends) - |-|#6='"Shadow over Christmas"' gonna go casual on this event. updated at 2 PM. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : FH 869 (307,670pts). SH RANK : 5,659 (138,971pts pts). TOTAL RANK : 2,305 (446,641 pts) HELPER DAEMON : what helper ? *cries* TOTAL ITEM USED : +- 80 perks, 21 doses, 9 tonics. LEVEL UP 77 --> 84 FH : about 35 perks, 20 doses, 9 tonics. (I may not count some perks) LEVEL UP 77 --> 81 SH : about 45 perks, 1 dose. LEVEL UP 81 --> 84 EVENT DAEMON ACQUIRED : Kotatsu - MLB Ginger Breadman - MLB Tokarev Pistol xmas - LB 0 Kiyo - LB 1 Nyarlathotep - LB 2 Miss Santa - LB 0 x2 DAILY LOG 1st DAY - CHAPTER 3-2. tiny presents 866 | FH 9,854 (19,495pts) | TR 9,854 (19,495pts) | ITEM USED : NONE. 2nd DAY - CHAPTER 4-13. tiny presents 1,480 | FH 5,283 (47,696pts) | TR 5,283 (47,696pts) | ITEM USED : 30 perks. level up 77 --> 78 3rd DAY - didn't take notes, no item used 4th DAY - finished all chapter. tiny presents 3,313 | FH 2,421 (118,919pts) | TR 2,421 (118,919pts) | ITEM USED : 7 doses 5th DAY - tiny presents 3,977 | FH 1,907 (149,520pts) | TR 1,907 (149,520pts) | ITEM USED : 8 doses. level up 78 --> 79 6th DAY - tiny presents 5,074 + (815 from clear chapter) = 5,889 | FH 1,910 (180,590pts) | TR 1,910 (180,590pts) | ITEM USED : 5 doses, 1 tonics. 7th DAY - tiny presents 8,508 + 800 (FH rewards) = 9,308 | FH 869 (307,670pts) | TR 881 (307,670pts) | ITEM USED : 5 perks, 8 tonics. level up 79 --> 80 --> 81 8th DAY - tiny presents 9,746 | SH 4,494 (19,920pts) | TR 1,030 (327,590pts) | no item used 9th DAY - holiday | no item used 10th DAY - holiday | no item used | leveled up 81 --> 82 11th DAY - holiday | no item used 12th DAY - holiday | no item used | leveled up 82 --> 83 13th DAY - holiday | no item used 14th DAY - okay I'll climb a bit | ITEM USED : 45 perks, 1 dose | leveled up 83 --> 84 |-|#5='"Thanksgiving Day Beatdown"' updated at 2 PM. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : 450 (337,334 pts). SH RANK : 449 (465,974pts). TOTAL RANK : 512 (803,308 pts) HELPER DAEMON : Kokopelli LB 3 TOTAL ITEM USED : about 150 perks, 20 doses, 30 tonics. EVENT DAEMON ACQUIRED : Turkey Lurkey - MLB Robin Hood - MLB Dotanuki - LB 0 Muramasa Form - MLB Mayflower - LB 2 Freyr - LB 2, +1 spare copy DAILY LOG 1st DAY - LEVEL 4-8. SEEDS 2,344 | FH 742 | TR 742 | ITEM USED : 55 perks, 3 doses. level up 56 --> 57 --> 58 2nd DAY - LEVEL 5-14. SEEDS 3,451 | FH 559 | TR 559 | ITEM USED : 9 perks, 6 doses. level up 58 --> 59 3rd DAY - seeds farming (sounds wrong lol) SEEDS 5,200 | FH 434 | TR 434 | ITEM USED : 5 doses, 2 tonics. level up 59 --> 60 4th DAY - SEEDS 5,828 | FH 459 | TR 459 | ITEM USED : 2 doses. level up 60 --> 61 5th DAY - SEEDS 6,296 | FH 502 | TR 502 | ITEM USED : 1 tonic. 6th DAY - SEEDS 7,063 | FH 495 | TR 495 | ITEM USED : 3 tonics.level up 61 --> 62. farming at chapter 2-40 7th DAY - SEEDS 8,889 | FH 450 | TR 450 | ITEM USED : 2 tonics. level up 62 --> 63. better farming at 3-40. 8th DAY - SEEDS 9,875 | SH 240 | TR 446 | ITEM USED : 4 tonics. level up 63 --> 64 9th DAY - SEEDS 10,561 | SH 424 | TR 466 | no item used. level up 64 --> 65 10th DAY - SEEDS 12,549 | SH 236 | TR 440 | 20 perks, 6 tonics. level up 65 --> 66 --> 67. 11th DAY - SEEDS 12,946 | SH 384 | TR 468 | 5 perks. exchange for 4x Kokopelli (LB 3) 12th DAY - SEEDS | SH | TR | NO ITEM USED. level up 68 --> 69 13th DAY - SEEDS | SH | TR | ITEM USED : 3 tonics. 14th DAY - SEEDS 17,009 | SH | TR | ITEM USED : 9 tonics, 4 doses, 60 perks. level up 69 --> 70 --> 71 |-|#4='"Meiji Monster on a Rampage"' updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : 616 (62,666,511 pts). SH RANK : 708 (70,869,079 pts). TOTAL RANK : 748 (133,535,590 pts) TOTAL ITEM USED : +- 62 perks, 15 dose, 4 tonics. overkill. never gonna try to catch TR600 again... HELPER DAEMON : Kikuichimonji Norimune LB 1 EVENT DAEMON : Okita Soji restoration - MLB, three times (total x15) Kondo Isami - MLB Abaddon - LB 2 Commodore Perry Demonic - LB 2 Kashuu Kiyomitsu - LB 2 Team used : * SE Ibaraki Doji - Muramasa - Nickel Elf - lv 70 Titanium Elf, + helper TE lv 85 DAILY LOG : DAY 01 - LEVEL 50. FH 610 | TR 610 | ITEM USED : abt 10 perks, 2 doses. DAY 02 - LEVEL 60. 15,140,357. FH 729 | TR 729 | ITEM USED : 2 perks, 3 doses. lazy climbing. DAY 03 - LEVEL 77. FH 679 | TR 679 | ITEM USED : abt 15 perks, 3 doses. DAY 04 - didn't take notes.. DAY 05 - LEVEL 90. FH 797 | TR 797 | ITEM USED : abt 15 perks, 4 doses ? DAY 06 - LEVEL 102. 48,035,892 PTS. FH 751 | TR 751 | NO ITEM USED DAY 07 - LEVEL 105. 55,947,729 PTS. FH 737 | TR 737 | 1 tonic. DAY 08 - LEVEL 119. SH 360 | TR 590 | I go on rampage so abt 3 tonics, 15 perks XD DAY 09 - LEVEL 121. SH 444 | TR 598 | ITEM USED : 1 dose DAY 10 - LEVEL 127. SH 495 | TR 634 | ITEM USED : 1 dose, 3 perks DAY 11 - LEVEL 129. SH 496 | TR 641 | ITEM USED : 2 perks DAY 12 - LEVEL 129. SH 534 | TR 655 | ITEM USED : 1 dose. so close yet so far to 600 TR. the TR hardly move at all. DAY 13 - LEVEL 130. SH 622 | TR 707 | NO ITEM USED. freefall my rank DAY 14 (2hrs before event ends) - LEVEL 130. SH 704 | TR 752 | NO ITEM USED. hardly move at all NOTABLE DROPS : * OWN BOSSES - lv 32 - TYRRANICAL MEMORY. lv 113 - War God's Memory * ASSIST LAST HIT : lv 56 - Okita soji res, lv 81 - okita soji res, lv 110 - War God's Memory, lv. 110 - Kondo Isami, lv 9x - Demon's King Memory, lv 92 - Tyrranical Memory , lv 9x - Okita soji res, LV 114 - War God's Memory, lv 115 - Demon King's Memory, lv 113 - Okita soji res, lv 117 - Okita soji res, lv 94 - tyrranical memory, lv 109 - War God's memory, lv 118 - Okita soji res, lv 129 - Okita soji res, lv 109 - War God's memory, lv 104 - Okita soji res, lv 106 - Demon King's Memory, ))*&*&^$ lost track, but several *5 mags & 2 more okitas. all from lv 90 and above. |-|#3='"Jewels and The Secret Workshop"' FH RANK : 881 (229,970 pts). SH RANK : 1148 (209,070pts). TOTAL RANK : 977 (439,040 pts) HELPER DAEMON : Arsene Lupin LB0, Goldy Pick LB0, Mammon LB0 Nephrite LB 0 Dom Pedro Aquamarine LB 2 Empress of Uruguay LB 1 Hermes Trismegistus - LB 1 (chapter clear x1, exchange x1) Luminous Pearl - LB 2 (FH rank x1, SH rank x1, TR x1) updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 DAILY LOG : TOTAL ITEM USED : 10 S. Tonics, 32 S.Doses, +- 41 Perk-up potions. Level up 35-->44. Kinda overkill, should have been used less. It pays off anyway, for me not to worry about getting kicked out of rank. 2016/09/29. shards collected: 643 . Chapter : 2-29. FH 5102 | TR 5102 | ITEM USED : 3 S.Dose, 2 perk-ups 2016/09/30. shards collected: 2090 . Chapter : 4-17. FH 1530 | TR 1530 | ITEM USED : 10 S.Dose, 6 perk-ups | level up from 35 to 37 lol so progressive 2016/10/01. shards collected: 2771 . Chapter : 4-40. FH 1782 | TR 1782 | ITEM USED : about 4 S. Dose, 10 perk-ups 2016/10/02. shards collected: 3486 . Finished . FH 1679 | TR 1679 | ITEM USED : 1 Spirit Tonic (yummy), 1 perk up. leveled up 37 to 38. redo all chapter that's needed to 3-stars clear. 2016/10/03. shards collected: 3866 . Finished . FH 1700 | TR 1700 | ITEM USED : 2 spirit dose. slow down. 2016/10/04. shards collected: 4267 . Finished . FH 1595 | TR 1595 | ITEM USED : 10 perk-ups. level up 38 --> 39. 2016/10/05. 4 hrs before FH ends. shards collected: 5152 . Finished . FH 915 | TR 915 | ITEM USED : 2 spirit tonics, 4 spirit doses, some perks, level up 39 --> 40. rank dropped drastically from 1600 to 2100 when waiting for SE recharge overnight. climb to higher place so I won't be swept away by last hour tsunami. 2 hrs before FH ends. FH 913 | TR 913. item used : 1 spirit dose 2016/10/06. shards collected: 6085 . Finished . SH 627 | TR 817 | ITEM USED : 5 Spirit tonics. YES YES. level up 40 --> 41. 2016/10/07. shards collected: 6275 . Finished . SH 1825 | TR 993 | no item used. not doing anything much too, and look at that SH rank. gotta catch up again at weekends. the rank started to move again. 2016/10/08. shards collected: 1601 . Finished . SH 1812 | TR 1034 | ITEM USED : 1 Spirit Tonic. leveled up 41 --> 42 2016/10/09. shards collected: 2282 . Finished . SH 1253 | TR 949 | ITEM USED : 4 Spirit Dose. acquire 3 helper daemons through exchange. 2016/10/10. shards collected: 2684 . Finished . SH 1268 | TR 980 | no item used. level up 42 --> 43. really, helper daemons are very useful ! 2016/10/11. shards collected: 2930 . Finished . SH 1373 | TR 1017 | ITEM USED : 1 spirit dose. 2016/10/12. 2 hrs before event ends. shards collected: spend on 1x Empress, 2x Pedro, some magas. Finished . SH 1269 | TR 1029 | ITEM USED : 3x spirit dose, 1x spirit tonic, 9 perkups, 1x level up 43 --> 44. -misc- I WANT MAMMON & ARSENE LUPIN @_@ should save 200 mochies, better late than neverrr --it's changed from 100 to 70. (when they changed it ? First day the announcement, it's 100 mochies). great, it's only 210 mochies to get all 3 helper daemon (for collecting purpose only, of course) aim for total rank I guess. spam items on last 3 days seems good idea ? with helper. maybe will be bloodbath ! DAMN BLOODY FH TOWER RANK. |-|#2='"-Is this Destiny? -Orochi on the Counterattack-"' FH RANK : 1560 (44,315,849pts). SH RANK : 2230 (29,592,508pts). TOTAL RANK : 1460 (73,908,357pts) Lady Kushinada - MLB Dragonia Killa - LB2 Ame-no-Habakiri - LB2 Yamata-no-Orochi - LB0 Susanoo - LB0 updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 02/09/2016 - lv 109. SH 4070, TR 1517 03/09/2016 - lv 109. SH 3447, TR 1482 04/09/2016 - lv 109. SH 3464, TR 1529 acquire helper daemon through exchange. Georgius LB0. 05/09/2016 - lv 110. SH 2664, TR 1472. soloing lv 110 boss to see if it's really correct that the first last-hitter at boss above lv 100 got at least *3. I got *5 anima magatama. use x1 Spirit Tonic. 06/09/2016 - lv 110. SH 2387, TR 1455. 22,920,136 pts & 67,235,985 pts respectively. 07/09/2016 - lv 111. SH 2179, TR 1432. 29,143,620 pts & 73,459,469 pts respectively. drink 1 Spirit Tonic, 1 spirit dose. Drops besides level boss drop : x2 *5 Divina mags, x1 *4 anima mag, x1 *4 phantasma mag (from assist lv 100. last hitter), x1 Lady Kushinada, x1 *4 Divina maga (last hitting friend's lv. 109 Orochi), x1 Lady Kushinada (last hit lv 111 friend's) |-|#1='"Outbreak! A Day of Battle in Shinjuku!"' FH RANK : ???? Didn't take any SS. SH RANK : 3816 (26,213,664pts). TOTAL RANK : 6563 (37,129,700pts) Register to the game 5 days before event started. pretty much clueless, I managed to somewhat catch up with the rank at 2nd half. (NewCatGuild ! I love you !!!) Scarlett Shott - LB2 Gilles de Rais - LB3 Amitabha Tathagata - MLB Mikhael - LB0 Joan of Arc - LB0. |-|#TEMPLATE=[[EVENT TITLE]] updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : ---- (-- pts). SH RANK : ---- (--pts). TOTAL RANK : ---- (-- pts) HELPER DAEMON : TOTAL ITEM USED : EVENT DAEMON 1 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 2 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 3 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 4 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 5 - LB STATUS TEAM USED : DAILY LOG : DD/MM/YY - LEVEL XX. CURRENT HALF RANK | TOTAL RANK | ITEM USED : NOTABLE DROPS : Category:Blog posts